Site Rules
Rules *1.Do not disrespect other users. This includes their beliefs, opinions, wishes, and agreements. In other words, if they ask you to stop, please stop. *2.Do not threaten other users. *3.Listen to the wiki staff. If an administrator asks you to do something, as long as it's reasonable , then do it. That is of course, if it is related to the wiki in some way. Staff, do not abuse this. *4.Do not post inappropriate media, including but not limited to nudity, extreme gore, and similar content. *5.Refrain from posting links to sites primarily containing such media, such as shock sites or pornography sites. This rule also applies to inappropriate messages, such as those involving sexual acts or with the intent to cause arousal. *6.Additionally, we will not tolerate discrimination against any gender, sexual orientation, race, etc. on-site or off-site. We will also not tolerate discussion of rape, whether joking or serious. No exceptions. *7.Only one account per user. Further accounts, commonly known as "sockpuppets," will be permanently blocked. If you wish to have a second account, for various purposes, contact an administrator for approval. *8.Do not spam. Repeatedly posting the same message 5 or more times, or posting the same image 3 or more times, is defined as spam. This does not include circumstances such as people asking for a repost. Also, do not repeatedly ping somebody in short succession, as a maximum of 4 messages will count as spam. If someone does not answer after the third ping, odds are they are not near their computer. Other forms of spam that are typically seen around the internet are also, naturally, considered spam here. *9.Furthermore, don't post excessively large images. If you need to, shrink them down, either with an image manipulation program or the wiki's built-in thumbnail system. *10.Do not post anything intended to incite other users into breaking rules. This includes flaming, insults, heated religious debates, links to shock sites or not providing trigger warnings, and things of that nature. If you really wish to have religious or philosophical debates that could cause someone to break a rule in response, such as a creationism vs evolution debate, do so in PM. *11.Do not vandalize any page on this wiki. *12.All rules apply across the entire site, including user pages, message walls, blogs, chat, and any other content. *13.Do not use profanity. Do not censor profanity. Do not use acronyms containing profanity. *14.You must have at least one character with a player card in order to edit on the wiki. This does not include editing your own profile. *15.Though you are allowed to link and mention them, do not advertise other wikis. For example, a link to an explanation of something is allowed, but linking a wiki out of the blue is not. *16.While this will not incur a warning, ban, or block, do not include auto-playing music on your profile. Not all users share your tastes, and they may have music of their own to listen to. *17.While this will also not incur a warning, ban, or block, please speak English on this wiki, at least in public, and if someone requests you to speak English, please do so. Moderators are allowed to determine whether or not a warning is necessary, even if a rule isn't technically broken. For example, if someone posts the same message 4 times, then says something else, then reposts the message, they can still receive a warning. It is up to the moderators, and ultimately administrators, to determine whether a rule is applicable. For breaking a rule, you will receive a warning. That warning will remain for 24 hours. If you receive 2 warnings in the same day, you will be kicked from chat. If you receive a third warning, then depending on what your ban record is, you will be blocked from chat. The possible blocks are listed below in the order they will be given. ◾2 Hours ◾1 Day ◾3 Days ◾1 Week ◾2 Weeks ◾1 month ◾3 months ◾6 months ◾Infinite Any chat moderator may temporarily warn, kick, or ban you for 2 hours for common misbehavior that doesn't technically break the rules. The reasons for these bans are under discretion by the chat moderator, and be can executed at any time. Repeatedly breaking rules, with or without a kick, ban, or block, will ultimately result in harsher penalties up to and including a permanent ban from chat or a block from the entire wiki. Other situations that may result in a ban or block are edit wars, cheating the system, repeatedly creating sock accounts, and more. These are in place to prevent people from attempting to abuse potential loopholes in the rules. They are not necessary to read to understand the rules. Breaking a rule will ultimately result in consequences, regardless of intent, knowledge of the rules, whether or not a user was incited, their emotional state, or any other possible reasons for breaking a rule. Breaking multiple rules simultaneously will incur harsher consequences, as opposed to multiple warnings. For example, spamming someone's page with shock site links, or potential triggers, will likely result in something similar to a month-long or even permanent block, as opposed to a series of warnings. These rules apply to PMs as well, though only if the user being PM'd chooses to enforce them. If the user in question deems it necessary to enforce them for any reason, please send a moderator a complete log of the PM chat, or as much as possible, as well as a screenshot of the rule-breaking messages in question. Informing someone of broken rules and providing clear evidence will not break the rules (for example, if you are linked to shock sites in PM, sending the evidence and including the link will not break any rules, as long as you do not link others to it without providing specific warnings). You are responsible for your account. If someone else, such as a friend or family member, logs into that account and breaks rules, you will be judged under these rules as if you yourself were the one on the account. If you are blocked and go on a second account, regardless of who is the creator of the account, the second account will be permanently blocked as if it were your own account, according to rule 9.